


24 Floors

by wideawakedemons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a song, Depression, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Suicide Attempt, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideawakedemons/pseuds/wideawakedemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke closes his eyes when he thinks of him, takes a deep breath and hesitates. He was so sure a moment ago. However he stands there, hearing the words he'd say if he was there.</p><p>"You don't wanna die tonight".</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Floors

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I did my best.  
> song based fic

24 floors. Luke paid to stay in that room for less than two days. He's lost. Standing in front of the window he can't shake the feeling of jumping. This dark and sinister side that needs to find someone to live in has chosen Luke.

He looks up and sees the stars, cutting the sky in shining dots that seem to have the answers to the questions that those who can't do it anymore desperately ask to heaven. He looks down and sees the cars, ruining that pretty city.

How will his family remember him? As a big interrogant, probably. Luke knows he locks in. Not in a room but in himself. And no one knows what he's thinking. Except him.

Luke closes his eyes when he thinks of him, takes a deep breath and hesitates. He was so sure a moment ago. However he stands there, hearing the words he'd say if he was there.

"You don't wanna die tonight".

Some movie of the World war II is on tv and the noise that is making feels like a scream. Like it's screaming at Luke to do something. But Luke doesn't know what to do anymore. He takes a step and softly sits on the edge of the window. He is sad. And even though he's scared he can't stop thinking of jumping.

"Take a breath and tell me if you really wanna die right now".

Luke turns around scared. He's there. Him. Luke didn't hear him coming in. He wants to say something but doesn't know what. He doesn't want to come down of the window either. He walks carefully to Luke. His green eyes are piercing Luke's and Luke shivers.

"Michael", he manages to say like it means something. Maybe Michael finds a meaning a does something about it.

The green eyed guy shakes his head and walks closer. He reaches a hand a touches Luke's cheek. His fingers are cold, very cold. Luke starts shaking. He wants to cry but he can't do it anymore.

"Answer me", Michael insists, "Do you really wanna die tonight?"

Luke just stares at him. He's tired of his own hesitation. He looks up at the sky again, internally asking a question to the stars. The air dances around him and it feels like a sweet touch. Then, still shaking and afraid, starts coming down from the window. His fingers tug the frame when he's standing again, so hard that Luke can feel his nails digging into his skin.

"No", he finally answers. He pretends not to be aware of his voice sounding strangled and turns around.

There's no one there. There's no one in front of Luke. He should have known better, it's been a while since Michael's there. Luke thinks of jumping again but the truth is he almost doesn't want to do it anymore, he wants to run away from the window and the screaming tv.

His voice felt so close that Luke wonders if Michael notices he's in Luke most of the time instead of being where he should be. That thought makes Luke want to jump again. He lets a tear fall and sighs. Luke doesn't even know what to think. 

He walks near the window again and lets the wind move his hair. Now that Michael is not there, it feels like he's never been there at all. And maybe Luke is right, maybe he is so insane that he imagined everything.

He's holding onto the frame of the window when he hears his phone ringing. Luke looks down and finds his phone on the floor, where he left it minutes ago. He reads what's on the screen.

Incoming call  
Michael

**Author's Note:**

> As i said, english is not my first language and you can always correct my grammar.
> 
> You can find me on wattpad as whispershood. I write in spanish but idk.
> 
> This is the very first thing i post here yay
> 
> title (and idea) from the song 24 Floors by The Maine.


End file.
